MONSOON
by darknite0403
Summary: Fight... Rain... Heroine... Chai... Hero... pasta... romance. :) With beautiful back ground musics to add flavor to our romantic story...
1. Chapter 1: Thunder storm and break down

**A/N**: Usually i don't disturb you at beginning but this time i had to.

* Hello hello mic testing hello hello* :D

**This chapter is dedicated to those lovely friends who have gifted wonderful stories on my b'day... Thank you. I am moved. :)**

Before reading the story make sure that you have lot of time.

This story is having **Back ground effect**. Yeah you heard it right. Its totally up to you to use it or not. And for guys who have thought of using it their are steps to be followed.

1. Links will be in bold.

2. When you see a link select it. Copy and paste it in your search engine in a new tab.

3. In search option you will come across a website called **SOUNDBIBLE**. Click it.

4. BG will start automatically and you can resume reading.

And ya don't forget to set volume to maximum for effects you know. And my bak bak intro is over. Meet you at the end of story if you make it that is... ;). Happy new experience. ;)

* * *

Time 7:30 pm:

Forensic Morgue:

The morgue room was dimly lit with silence surrounding the place. This situation made the place look creepy. Actually it did have eerie look. And our Fredy never even in his sleep walk would enter this place. Because according to him aathmas are roaming in this area of forensic department. Actually he felt depressed by this area. Why wouldn't he as even Tarika felt low every time closing on a dead body since college days.

Tarika pushed the morgue tray which created a shrill sound reverberating in the quietness of the room. Tarika then walked into the lab took her things and started walking through the deserted corridor. She took lift to parking lot.

While inside the lift Tarika corrected her white now not so crisp shirt and grey skirt by looking at mirror. She was humming "_Zindagi se_" song from Raaz 3. Suddenly light inside the lift started to flicker. Tarika stopped and looked above and around her with tension in her eyes. The lift opened at ground floor that is into the parking area.

**/901-Rain-And-Thunder-Strikes**

The parking area was derelict. Only sound was made by her conservative business shoes that are in synch with her tailored professional outfit.

As she approached one of the few cars parked and was about to insert key a bright lightning illuminated followed by loud thunder clap resonated in the parking lot for a second. The drizzling became heavy rain the next second.

Tarika: OMG! Itni tej sey barish ho rahi hai aur andhar kuch sunai bhi nahi diya. Hope mein sahi salamath ghar pahun jaongi.

Tarika inserted the key in the hole when another lightning struck accompanied by thunder. She quickly opened the door and sat inside and started the car. Her mobile started to ring all of a sudden which made her to jerk from her seat. Tarika removed her mobile from her hand bag looked into caller id. Her brow started to knit the same minute. She immediately cut the call. Again the mobile buzzed off and again she cut it off.

Tarika: Itni barish mein if I take the city road then I will definitely get stuck in traffic aur upar sey road pe knee length pani bhi hoga. Issey acha hoga if I take highway route now and then later get into city in the end. Distance jayadaa hoga aur rastha sunsaan magar traffic sey tho bach jaungi at least jaldi bhi pahunjaungi.

After a gap of two minutes mobile started to hiss again and this time without looking she disconnected it. (Hmmm wondering who is disturbing her at this time?)

So finally she decided to take highway route.

**/916-Perfect-Thunder-Storm**

She travelled slickly enjoying the rain through the deserted highway surrounded both sides by dense trees and street fluorescent lamps. Tarika was enjoying the cool breeze and sound of rain falling on glass of her car.

Tarika: Kitna acha hotha jab iss barish ke saath romantic songs aur hot adharag chai uskey saath saath pakodey bhi ho tho… Umm…. Magar mein ney abi thak ghadi ka radio fix hi nahi karvaya. Mein bi na… (Slapped her fore head lightly)

Everything thing seem to be going on perfectly but like god (_or may be fans ; )_ ) had other plans… _*Can story go one without our hero? Nope.* _So…

Suddenly her car jerked and stopped abruptly. For first 5 minutes she tried starting it again and again. After getting frustrated she got down with an umbrella in her hand. She opened bonnet to check for possible mistakes. But she couldn't find any. In anger she closed the bonnet with a bang and kicked the car way too bitterly.

Tarika (holding her leg with other hand and jumping): Ouch! Ouch !... Damn. I hate you. (Scolding car) Stupid car tumhey abi kharab hona tha kya? Now what will I do? First let me call tow machine.

Tarika's mind : Uskey baad?

Tarika( in matter of fact tone): Uskey baad I will book a call taxi.

Tarika's mind: Accha pheley taxi book karkey dhek, ki koi aney keliye thayaar hai ya nahi?

Tarika: Kyun koi nahi ayega kya?

**/901-Rain-And-Thunder-Strikes**

To her answer again a brash rumble occurred. Tarika's heart fell immediately.

Tarika: Ya I will first try booking a taxi, then for a tow machine.

Tarika for ten minutes tried booking a taxi but she failed then at last booked for a tow.

Tarika: Ab kya karun?

Tarika's mind: Let's try stopping a car.

Tarika: Hmm. Ok.

Tarika then spent next 15 minutes trying to ask lift. Either nobody stopped or people who stopped didn't go her way.

Tarika: Ab mujhsey nahi hoga yaar. Aur koi raastha hai?

Tarika's mind: Puch rahi ho jesey tumhey patha hi nahi hai. Karo phone unko jaldi.

Tarika: Nahi. Mein nahi karungi.

Tarika's mind: Attitude huin….

Tarika: Hmpf.

Tarika's mind: Tho raath bhar yahin khadey rehney ka iraada hai kya tumhey?

Tarika: HAAN..

Tarika's mind: What? Have you gone insane?

Tarika: Nahi. Mera matlab wo nahi tha. Arrey yaar please thodi dher keliye chup raho. Let me think of something. Think Tarika think… think…. (Scratching her forehead wit thumb finger). Haan idea!

Tarika's mind: Ab chal gayi madam ki dhimaag ki bhathi….. Ufff…..

Tarika: Let me call bureau. Agar wahaan koi ghadi ho tho driver lekey ajayega. Kyun acha idea hai naa.

Saying this she started dialling bureau number.

Tarika's mind: Uffho… kitni films aur drama dhekhen hai. Sabhi mein jab heroine ko musibhat hothi hai tho hero hi atha hai naa…. Kab samjeygey ye bawakoof ladki.

Mean time Tarika finished talking.

Tarika: Kaam ho gaya. Ab thodey hi minto mein koi naa koi aa hi jeyega.

Tarika's mind: Karo wait karo iss bharish mein.

Nearly 20 minutes later:

Tarika: Ab thak koi nahi aaya?

The same second a car stopped with elegance in front of her. A smart handsome man got down smiling, ran swiftly and stood under her umbrella. He smiled at her very warmly. From the minute the car stopped till now Tarika was shocked and anger brewed up seeing the person beside her.

**/1810-Wind**

A strong wind blew and Tarika ka umbrella udney laga jesy uskey hosh udgaya jab usney unko dhekha…. Tarika tried to pull her umbrella over her head. He too helped her. In the process both their hands touched each other. A current passed through Tarika from his touch and she immediately removed her hand from under his clasp.

He at last managed to hold the umbrella steadily over their heads. He then looked into her eyes and smiled by brushing all his hair behind. For Tarika this act of him was intoxicating. She closed her eyes and took long breathe to bring her mind in control. He just smiled at her seren face and moved her tendrils behind her ears which were troubling her eyes. At his soft touch Tarika opened her eyes in surprise. Her body shivered under his soft touch. They both looked into each other eyes.

Abhijit (smiling and pulling her hand gently): Chalo Tarika.

Tarika immediately pulled her hand away from his hold and also snatched umbrella from him, making him stand in the downpour.

* * *

**A/N**: Congrats those who have made it. :D

Please make sure you mention the following while reviewing (if at all you review after this)

1. Did you use the BG? if no why?

2. Did you feel different?

3. Want me to continue or not? If yes then with or with out BG?

Will delete the story if its a flop for sure. :)

Thank you for patient reading and reviewing. :)


	2. Chapter 2: From adharag chai to Pasta

**A/N**: Again mein hazir huin aap logon ko sathaney keliye. This part is gifted to the b'day girl kkhoaishe :). Wish you many more happy returns of the day dear.

This part too has BG. Same instructions to be followed. Tried to synch story with music as much as possible. And thank you very much guys for all your reviews especially guest reviewers. Please keep us supporting by commenting in our work.

Meet you guys after story. ;) till then toddles. Happy reading and feeling... Don't get very emo guys ;)

* * *

Abhijit was shocked at first but within seconds he became calm and silently went and sat inside his car. He just sat relaxed, inclining driver seat, resting his head under his arms and closed his eyes. Tarika turned her face from him.

Tarika's mind: Kya kar rahi ho Tarika tum?

Tarika kept silent.

Tarika's mind: Tarika ! Tarika ! Tum soon rahi ho naa. Kuch tho bolo. Kya hua tumhey. Why the hell are you behaving like this to him?

Tarika: You just stay away from this.

Tarika's mind: Stay away! You have gone nuts. I am noticing you Tarika that you are behaving rudely with him, not talking to him properly and ignoring him completely. Why?

Tarika: Please don't ask anything.

Tarika's mind: Ok. So why aren't you taking lift from him now. He is only trying to help in spite of your cold behavior towards him.

Tarika: I don't want to go with him. I don't want his help.

Tarika's mind: Ok fine so what are you going to do standing here in rain?

Tarika: I don't know may be wait for ….

Tarika's mobile rang.

Tarika: Haan security saab boliye.

Tarika: Kya! Tik hai. Haan wo yahin hai. Thank you.

Tarika disconnected the call.

Tarika's mind: Kya hua?

Tarika: Wahaan koi car nahi hai issliye wo aya hai pick karney keliye.

Tarika's mind: So what now?

Tarika turned slowly towards car. As if Abhijit heard Tarika turn he too sat up and looked towards her. Both their eyes started talking.

Abhijit: Please Tarika aajao.

Tarika: No.

Abhijit: What's your problem?

Tarika: That's none of your business.

Abhijit: So you are angry at me?

Tarika: May be.

Abhijit (shaking his head smiling): Ok. So why are you hurting yourself then.

Tarika: Why should I hurt myself?

Abhijit: Then what are you doing now?

Tarika: Matlab?

Abhijit: I am here inside all dry and you are in rain wet.

Realisation dawned upon Tarika.

Tarika: Haan. Why should I get wet for a looser besharam bandhar?

Abhijit smiled cutely at her comment about him. Tarika got more irritated.

Abhijit: So?

Tarika stomped off, took her things from her car and started moving towards his car. Seeing this Abhijit happily opened door and held for her from inside. But Tarika opened the back door and sat all the while smiling slyly masked under anger. Abhijit turned and looked at her. Then

Abhijit(Shaking his hand): Koi baath nahi. Apka car hai aap jahaan chay baithtiye.

He settled and started to drive. He turned ON the radio and set to the station in which romantic numbers where played.

SONG:* Bhaage Re Mann - Chameli (2003)*: **raaga /play/?id=13115** (play the song before you read further)

Because he knew that she liked to hear romantic songs at this climate….

Abhijit: Wah kitna acha song hai. Jesa mausam wesa gana. Wah wah. Aur Kareena ka kya kehnaa. Kya adaa hai unka Tarika ji. Kyun hai naa Tarika ji. (Turning towards her)

Tarika glared at him in response. Abhijit turned back immediately.

Tarika closed her eyes resting her head and a small placid smile creeping on her lips… Relaxing to the music, getting lost somewhere….Her feet tapping with music.

Abhijit smiled looking at Tarika. Their thoughts started to synch and wandered together…Just the two of them.

_Beheta hai mann kahin, kahaan jaante nahin -2_

_koyi rokle yahin__  
__Bhaage re mann kahin, aage re mann chala, jaane kidhar jaanu na -2__  
__Beheta hai mann kahin, kahaan jaante nahin, koyi rokle yahin__  
__Bhaage re mann kahin, aage re mann chala, jaane kidhar jaanu na -2_

Both Tarika and Abhijit remembered the times spent with each other. Flirting, pulling each other's leg those times they had no difference and smiled together.

Their first meeting 4 years ago. First flirt in lab. And every time making Salunkhe sir to fume in lab, irritating ACP sir. Visiting lab and sticking around without any reason

When they supported each other in troubled times. Locking hands, feeling jealous, first fight, first gift, first compromising, first tuition class, first attempt of propose and dinner…

Abhijit stopped the car suddenly. Tarika opened the eyes and gave a questioning glance towards Abhijit. A cool breeze passed between them.

_Aa...haanaa__  
__Hochale thandi hawahosang mann bhi gaya_

Abhijit just smiled and indicated her to see outside with his eyes. Tarika turned to where he indicated. She saw a small tea stall cum chat stall. Her eyes glinted that how he knew her inside out.

Then she turned back again to see Abhijit missing from his seat. She searched outside then found him near her door offering his hand for her.

_Dhhundhhu main kahaan usko, batlaaye koyi mujhko__  
__Ke haan haan haan re_

_She looked at his hand then traced to his eyes. He was smiling and it lit up to his eyes. She was confused and her face clearly showed it. She did really want to go with him holding his hand. And enjoy a hot cup of tea with him. _

_Bhaage re mann kahin, aage re mann chala, jaane kidhar jaanu na -2__  
__Beheta hai mann kahin, kahaan jaante nahin, koyi rokle yahin _

He again indicated her to give her hand to him. She was still fighting between brain and heart. Brain won. So she again fell back into her shell and rejected his offer. Although he felt bad he just shrugged and walked off.

Haan haaye aisa sama hmm phir hoga kahaan  
Jee loon main isse khulke, saawan bhi zara khulke  
Arre sun sun sun

But instead of sitting back inside he went to shop. He sat on the bench and ordered….. (Same music station was blaring in tea shop)

Abhijit (purposefully in loud voice): Bhai saab ek acha sa Adhrag wali chai dijiye. Ek dum masth honi chahiye.

Abhijit then looked at Tarika. Tarika just turned at the precise time. Abhijit smiled to himself.

Abhijit(rubbing corner of his mouth): Mein bi dhekh tha huin aap kitni der thak tum resist kar pathi ho. Heeeheeee…. You look so cutely weird when you are angry.

Tarika just looked over Abhijit first with _how dare you leave me and g_o and then with_ I don't care a damn about you_.

Tarika(to herself): I so hate that man. He so irritating at times, does unexpected things at unexpected times always. Hmpf...

Bhaage re mann kahin, aage re mann chala, jaane kidhar jaanu na -2  
Beheta hai mann kahin, kahaan jaante nahin, koyi rokle yahin  
Bhaage re mann kahin, aage re mann chala, jaane kidhar jaanu na -2

A small boy stretched glass in front of Abhijit which brought him back.

From a distant another boy:

Boy: Arrey Raju chal naa yaar mazey karthey hain…..

Raju looked at his father who was the shop owner too. He smiled and nodded his head. Raju shouted at top of his voice which made both the customers and owner to close their ears. Raju ran at top speed and joined his friends at some distance.

_Radio Jockey: Zindagi mein Pyaar vyaar ke chakar mein ek yesabhi mod ajatha hai jahaan kisiko pyaar karthey bhi hum uss pyaar ko bol nahi pathey. Man ki baath man mey hi reh jathi hai. Phir baad mein hum khethey hain kaash mein usey bol diya hotha uss dhin._

SONG:* Jiya dhadak dhadak from Kalyug*:** lyricsmasti song/249/get_lyrics_of_Jiya-Dhadak-Dhadak-Jaaye**

_Tho isss rim jim romantic barsaath ka mauka utaye aur apni yaaron sey apni dil ki baath ko dil kol key bol dijiye…. Aur bahuth sari chat pati bathey share kjiye aur unkey barey mein janiye…_

Tarika too witnessed this. At some distance away bunch of kids where enjoying the rain. By splashing water, dancing, shouting and jumping.

Tarika got down from the car. Abhijit thought that she has changed her mind and was coming to have tea with him so he moved aside to give place beside him for her to sit close to him. But Tarika walked past him. She didn't even glance at him. Abhijit was surprised.

_tujhe dekh dekh sona - 2  
tujhe dekh kar hain jagna  
maine yeh zindagani  
sang tere bitaani  
tujhmein basi hain meri jaan haai  
(jiya dhadak dhadak - 3  
jaayen) – 2_

He traced her movements. Tarika walked towards the kids and stood there with hands on her hips with angry expression. The kids stopped playing seeing her. Suddenly a smile crept on her face. Kids shouted in joy. She removed her heels and started dancing and splashing water with foot at each other along with the kids forgetting all her problems. She picked up a small girl and swirled her around. Then she started tickling her and others kids tickled her back.

_tujhe dekh dekh sona  
tujhe dekh kar hain jagna  
maine yeh zindagani  
sang tere bitaani  
tujhmein basi hain meri jaan haai  
jiya dhadak dhadak - 3  
jaayen_

Her laugh along with kids' echoed throughout area. Abhijit's heart stopped and was about to pop out due to over flow of love. Abhijit just looked over without moving even a muscle in his body. The hot tea between his palms had become cold and people were coming and going nothing made him come out of the trance. Even the mosquitoes failed miserably. * :D *

Tarika and other kids stood one behind the other and ran round and round like train. Abhijit smiled without knowledge of himself. His eyes were full of adoration. They all formed a circle and played splashing water with their legs.

Abhijit(shaking his hesd): Ek dum bachi bangai hai….

_kabse hai dil mein mere armaan kai ankahe - 2  
inko tu sunle aaja chaahat ke rang chadha jaa - 2  
kehna kabhi to mera maan haai  
(jiya dhadak dhadak - 3  
jaayen) – 2_

Tarika then knelt down to equal their height and all spoke something secretive. Tarika at times pointed towards the tea stall. She noticed and felt Abhijit's eyes on her; although she felt uncomfortable she liked it for reasons not known to anyone. She too smiled at him unconsciously which he warmly returned.

For Abhijit she looked like an angel descended from heaven. The white street lights with tyndall effect and her white dress her flowing hair made it perfect.

Abhijit(wondering): Kahaan thi tum Tarika itni din…. Kya hoga mera tumharey bina.

_lagta hain yeh kyu mujhe sadiyon se chaahu tujhe - 2  
mere sapno mein aake apna mujhko banake - 2  
mujhpe tu kar ehsaan haai  
(jiya dhadak dhadak - 3  
jaayen) – 2_

Tarika shyly retraced and hi-5d all the kids enthusiastically. She came running with all the kids towards the small stall laughing.

Tarika(enthusiastically): Baba sab bachon keliye Vada Pav dhijiye please aur haan apney betey keliye bhi.

Owner (smiling): Ji

Raju(naughtily): Baba special honi chahiye.

Tarika(smiling, ruffling Raju's hair): Haan Haan baba ek dum special extra butter ke saath.

Raju(jumping up and down): Jaldi baba... Jaldi… jaldi.

Owner: Arrey chup.

_tujhe dekh dekh sona  
tujhe dekh kar hain jagna  
maine yeh zindagani  
sang tere hain bitani haai  
(jiya dhadak dhadak - 3  
jaayen) – 2_

Tarika(smiling mishieviously): Arrey baba aap raju ko yese nahi keh sakthey. Ye mera boyfriend hai. Aap inhey daatn nahi sakthey. (Pinching his both cheeks and looking at Abhijit from corner of her eyes)

Raju(proudly): Dhekha Baba.

Tarika: Baba do Adharak waali chai bi please.

Owner (handing over Vada pav to all the kids): Ji beti.

_dhadak jaaye jiya  
dhadak jaaye jaaye  
jiya dhadak dhadak  
jiya dhadak dhadak  
dhadak dhadak dhadak jaaye  
(jiya dhadak dhadak - 3  
jaaye) - 4_

Tarika slowly bending down removed the cold tea from abhijit's hand who was staring at her wet face and at the water beads flowing down her jaw line. Abhijit revived and stood up immediately from her touch. The children were too excited and jumped in the process Tarika was pushed close towards Abhijit. She hit his chest. Abhijit held her by her hand. Both had an intense eye lock.

Abhijit slowly pushed the wet locks of hair from her face behind her ear. Tarika's body shivered at his touch. Tarika slowly looked down shying. Then she pushed him slowly and gave the glass to owner. Owner gave hot tea to them. Both sat on bench together surrounded by over enthusiastic kids.

Tarika held the hot glass in between her palm. Enjoying how the heat from the glass was comforting her shivering body. She sipped little, closing her eyes and lost in its taste. Abhijit for whom this was not first time to look at Tarika enjoy tea like this. But every time he always felt something stirring inside him.

Owner switched off the transistor as it became noise to his small tea stall since he couldn't control the children's shouting at top of their voice talking at each other.

A small girl came towards them:

Girl: Didi kya aap unkey saath aye hain?

Tarika(smiling pricking her nose): Haan.

Girl(innocently): Tho ye aap ke hain kaun?

Tarika fell silent. Abhijit smiled:

Abhijit(pulling her towards him): Ji apka naam kya hai?

Girl: Nidhi.

Abhijit: Bahuth hi pyara naam hai. Kya aap padathi hain?

Nidhi: Haan 4th standard.

Raju(hands on his hips): Kya aap inkey boyfriend hain?

Abhijit: Nahi. App hi tho hain iss khbsurat ladki ki Boyfriend. Hum sirf inke yahaan kaam karthey hain.(looking at Tarika from corner of his eyes)

Raju (beaming): Haan. Unhoney kaha ki me bahuth handsome huin. Aur inhoney kaha ki jab me bada hunga naa tab ye humsey shaadi bhi karengi.

Abhijit and Owner started laughing at small kids dream. Tarika felt embarrassed, whereas the kid was confused.

Owner: Chalo bachon sab log apney apney ghar chalo. Apki ghar mein pareshaan ho rahey hongey.

All the kids said goodbye and went away.

Abhijit: Chalein?

Tarika nodded her head in yes. Both got up, Abhijit paid the bill and thanked him. Abhirika walked side by side silently. Both got into the car. Abhijit sat in the driver seat and Tarika behind him.

Abhijit got an idea. He put in a CD and put a particular song in repeat mode.

Song playing inside the car: **raaga/play/?id=4993**.

Abhijit(smiling): Perfect. Just perfect. Kya shaam hai aaj. Totally romantic. Ye sham issey acha ho hi nahi saktha.

Abhijit adjusted rear view and side mirror focusing on Tarika. Abhijit smiled _meaningfully_ at Tarika's face through mirror

_Dilko Tumse Pyaar Hua Pehli Baar Hua  
Tumse Pyaar Hua_

Tarika didn't know what to do. Tarika felt uncomfortable and looked down….And Abhijit liked it. He started to drive and…Abhijit started singing the lines occasionally looking at her through mirror softly…..

_Main Bhi Aashiq Yaar Hua  
Pehli Baar Hua Tumse Pyaar Hua_

She looked around except front from where she could see his face through mirror. This particular song took them to a special and rare day in their life….

_Chaayi Hain Betaabi Meri Jaan Kahon Main Kya Karoon  
Chaayi Hain Betaabi Meri Jaan Kahon Main Kya Karoon_

_**Flash Back**: _

_CID team where partying after the successful termination of HD case. All the CID team where present in a garden restaurant except forensic department. Rest of them were sitting around table playing anthakshari until forensic team joins. Game was started by ACP; all were enjoying the game and making fun of others except Abhijit. He was looking at entrance and his watch alternatively all long. Finally Daya finished with letter 'da'._

_Daya(shaling him up): Abhijit da sey gao yaar._

_Abhijit(in mood out): Nahi yaar tum fredy(who was next) ko ganey ko kaho_

_Daya: Kya yaar boss._

_Rest of the team: Haan sir gayiye naa…... Please…Please sir…._

_ACP: Haan Abhijit gao…_

_Abhijit: Nahi sir wo…._

_ACP: Abhijit it's an order._

_Abhijit: Ok sir._

_Abhijit closed his eyes and a soft wind blew which carried a sweet fragrance of someone of whom he was waiting for. Abhijit smiled softly, opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of which he was searching all his life and sang….. _

"_Dilko Tumse Pyaar Hua Pehli Baar Hua  
Tumse Pyaar Hua _

Tarika who was sitting opposite to him smiled at him genuinely. Abhijit reciprocated it back.

_Main Bhi Aashiq Yaar Hua**  
**Pehli Baar Hua Tumse Pyaar Hua_

Tarika(by her eyes): Acha?

Vivek pulled Tasha for a dance. Sachin and Kajal too followed. Others started clapping to the tune. Frdy danced from where he was sitting.

_Kho Gaya Main Khayalon Mein  
Ab Neend Nahin Aankhon Mein_

Daya nudged abhijit and signalled Abhijit and Tarika. Abhijit smiled and pushed him. Tarika blushed crimson red creeping slowly in her cheeks.

_Karvate Bas Badalta Hoon  
Ab Jaagta Hoon Main Raaton Mein_

Daya gave my poor boy expression by ruffling Abhijit's hair... Abhijit pushed him away._**  
**_

_Ab Doori Na Sehni Har Lamha Kehta Hain  
Na Jaane Haal Mera Aisa Kyon Rehta Hain_

Tarika(by her eyes): Tum pagal hogaye ho.

For which Abhijit replied….

_Main Deewana Tera Bangaya Jaane Jaana  
Main Fasana Tera Bangaya Jaane Jaana_

Daya hummed the music here…..(na naa... )

_Haseena Gori Gori Churaye Chori Chori  
Churaye Dil Chori Chori Chori Chori Chori_

Daya enacted according to lyrics for Abhijit towards Tarika. All giggled. Tarika laughed at daya's nautanki which made Abhijit to say ever so lovingly…

_Dilko Tumse Pyaar Hua Pehli Baar Hua  
Tumse Pyaar Hua_

_Main Bhi Aashiq Yaar Hua  
Pehli Baar Hua Tumse Pyaar Hua"_

_Everybody clapped at in the end and applauded for the emotions and the feel with which he sang._

_***End of flash back**.*_

Tarika jolted back after about half an hour later. She was smiling in instinctively. She heard the song still playing and Abhijit was singing it.

Tarika moved restlessly in her place. She couldn't stop the song; and in some corner she didn't want to stop. She even didn't know what she was feeling. She felt great but at the same time her mind refused to accept it. Her mind doubted all this things to be true. She fidgeted with her fingers in nervousness.

Abhijit knew that her emotions were in war. He knew that she needed time.

Because in a way is a reason for her to be in this situation.

_Aarzoo Hain Mere Sapnon Ki  
Baitha Rahoon Teri Baahon Mein  
Sirf Tu Mujhe Chaahe Ab  
Itna Asar Ho Meri Aahon Mein_

And he will wait for her, give her all the time needed. After all she was his better half, his life.

_Tu Keh De Haske To Tod Dooon Main Rasmon Ko  
Marke Bhi Na Bhoolon Main Teri Kasmon Ko_

And he will go to any extent to fix their relationship straight.

_Main To Aaya Hoon Yahan Pe Bas Tere Liye  
Tera Tan Man Sab Hain Mere Liye_

He hummed the next few lines….

_Kya Haseena Zara Sama Hai Pyaara Pyaara  
Gale Lagale Yaara Yaara Yaara Yaara Yaara_

Tarika remembered the fight which they had in lab severely two days back.

_Main Bhi Aashiq Yaar Hua  
Pehli Baar Hua Tumse Pyaar Hua_

Tears welled up in her eyes. The car stopped. She looked up into his eyes shook her head in negative.

_Chaayi Hain Betaabi Meri Jaan Kahon Main Kya Karoon  
Chaayi Hain Betaabi Meri Jaan Kahon Main Kya Karoon_

Immediately Tarika got down and ran past the gate. She opened the gate and ran inside without even looking back. Abhijit just kept looking at her until she vanished through doors. Abhijit felt very bad. His wanted to heal her pains. Pains caused by him. He rested his head on the steering wheel.

***end of song*** Romance abi baki hai dosth... ;)

She changed her dress and came out towelling her hair. Tarika was wearing long black skirt and whit top with chicken work on it. She sat down on the diwan near French window looking at dark sky and drizzling sound hugging her legs.

Abhijit parked his car in the garage and went inside his home. He too changed his wet cloths. He wore grey soft track pant and white T-shirt. Then he went to kitchen and opened fridge, then took out some stuffs. After sometime he came out of the kitchen and went inside his room.

He placed a steaming hot plate of pasta in front of Tarika. Tarika was startled for a minute. She looked up to meet still hotter chocy eyes looking at her with pride, smiling sweetly.

Abhijit(sitting opp to her): Ye lo. Mein ney khud apny biwi keliye banaya hai. Ek baar chak ke bathao kesa hai.

Tarika (just above whisper): Abhijit.

Abhijit: Kya hua biwi? Yesey kyun dhek rahi ho tum?

Tarika: Abhijit… Please.

Abhijit: Shshh….. Tarika. Bathen tho hothi rahegi. Ab jaldi sey apna muh kohlo aur chakey bathao kesa hai.

Tarika: Tum kyun kar rahey ho ye sab.

Abhijit : Ye kya sawal hai Tarika. Simple I love you.

Tarika's eye vent up with tears in guilt. But Abhijit held her face and removed the drops before flowing down.

Abhijit: Tarika haan mujhey pheley bhura lagha.

Tarika(whispering): Abhi…

Abhijit(looking don in guilt): Magar uthnaa nahi jithna tum soch rahi ho. Haan halath kuch yesey thi ki tumhey Daya ke kilaf jana pada. Kyunki sabuth uskey kilaf the. Aur mujhey samajh naa chahiye tha.

Magar meiney tumhey sab ke samney insult kiya. Aur tumhey sorry bhi nahi kaha na hi thank you kyun ki baad mein tumharey wajah sey Daya nirdosh bhi mana gaya. And tumhey pura haq hai mujhey ignore karney ko. Magar please kabhi bhi merey wajah sey apney aapko hurt math karna….Aur kabhi bhi mujhsey dur mat jana agar mein khe bi dhun tho…..

Tarika(holding his face): Abhijit….

Abhijit(looking at her eyes): Shsshhh. I am sorry Tarika. Mujhey maaf I just want you know that mein aaj tumsey uthnaa hi pyar kartha huin jitnaa mein pheley kartha huin. Aur ye pyaar har dhin padega. Aur ek selfish reason bhi hai…..

Tarika gave a questioning glance towards Abhijit.

Abhijit: Agar tum naa hothi tho mujhey itna acha khanaa kaun khilayega, aur ghar kaun sajayega, aur kaam ke baad mujhey massage kaun karvaeyga…..

Tarika(In anger): Kya! Abhijit tum mujhey kaam waali samjhthey ho….. How could you….

Before Tarika could blast off he pulled her and kissed her. Abhijit looked up to meet Tarika's gaze. At first she was angry then she flushed then smiled and it turned into laugh. Both laugh together. Abhijit took a spoon and fed Tarika. Tarika accepted it.

Abhijit(innocently): Tho tum iss nanhey sey pyarey sey bachey ko maaf kardiya naa?

Tarika fed Abhijit in return.

Tarika: Haan. Magar tum kabsey bach gaye Abhijit? Please grow up.

Abhijit(sweetly rhythmically): Meri sundar si biwi khethi hai ki mei bachey jesi harkathein kartha huin. Tho mein bana naa uska bacha.

Tarika stuffing pasta in his mouth.

Tarika(in same tone): Achaa?

Abhijit(innocently): Haan. Dheko ab biwi mujhey khila rahi hai.

Tarika: Abhijit tumhey mujhey khilanaa hai maafi magn key aur tum mujhey sey hi khilwarahey ho (she threw a cushion at him).

Laughter resonated throughout their home.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope the story lived up to the hype created :). So as usual please answer the following questions while reviewing...

1. How was the song selection?

2. Did you guys able to feel it equal to video?

3. Any plus and minus?

4. Fav scene?

And was reaaly shocked to see so many new people commenting. Even had a doubt that only one person is commenting (spamming) ;). Any ways guys thank you very very much for reviewing. Keep reviewing all of our hard work. :)

Finally no more BG attempt. It took two hole days to work on it and lot of brain chota sa bheja fry hogaya hai yaar... :D

Hope Birth day girl likes my small present... Enjoy your day girl... Happy Birth Day once again kkhoaishe ^_^.


End file.
